Breath
by JulieTheDreammaker
Summary: Dean dumped Maggie. Dean realized he's a moron. Dean died, Maggie had nightmares.Dean comes back from the grave to claim what's rightfully his, and see his clone--err son. Ask Maggie she'll say clone. You'll see why, kids just like his dad ; .


Title: Breath[merely cause i was listening to the song by Breaking Benjamin]  
Rating: PG-13 most likely. Dean might like his sex, But Julie sure don't like writing it XD.  
Pairings: Dean/OFC [i have no idea where Sam is, he's unaccounted for. Maybe he fell off a tall cliff O.o or maybe he'll show up a wee bit later who knows]  
Other Characters: Danny McCoy from Las Vegas--but he's mentioned in NAME only because the person who plays my Danny on myspace is amazing. I could never measure up so i won't dare try :]  
Summary: Dean dumped Maggie. Dean realized he's a moron. Dean died, Maggie had nightmares. Maggie remarried a few years ago and had twins with her new husband in addition to the son, Jake she shares with Dean. Dean comes back from the grave to claim what's rightfully his, and see his clone--err son. Ask Maggie she'll say clone. You'll see why, kids just like his dad ;]. Beware, possible angst and such. Also, Dean apparently does not care that Maggie is married, but thats not a huge surprise =eye roll= Oh..just a small thing--DEAN didnt enjoy torturing people in hell mmkay? thanks :] and im sorry this is so long. It shouldve been 2 chapters I guess..but meh. Its late..i just want it posted.

Maggie McCoy was 29 years old, married to a wonderful man and had 3 children that ranged in ages from eight to four. She had 4 year old twins with her husband Danny, and an 8 year old named Jake. Jake was Dean Winchester's son and—he was giving her a run for her money. It seemed that even though Dean was dead, Jake still forced her to remember him daily. Maggie dated Dean on and off for about 4 years total until he dumped her for her own safety. Of course to her it seems preposterous. You can't dump someone for their own safety if they were already in that line of work before they even met you. Maggie had a friend who was still in the hunting business who had heard some rumors that Dean had made a return from the grave. She had no idea how to tell her husband.

It wasn't exactly something she could walk up to him after work, kiss him hello and mumble in between her daily recap. She couldn't do that—even in her head it sounded terrible. _"Hi, honey...so..Matthew drew on the wall with a crayon, Melinda got into my makeup and turned herself into something out of the Ringling brothers. Jake's upstairs listening to AC/DC—oh and by the way my ex isn't so dead." _That didn't sound intelligent at all. She would wait and see. The rumors could be wrong, it wasn't as if Sam had called her. Hell; knowing Dean he would've shown up on her doorstep demanding to see Jake or asking for pie.

Maggie walked upstairs to the second floor of her house and went to her 8 year olds room. She knocked even though she really didn't have to, it was her house and he was 8. She then walked inside.

"Jake, get your things. You have that sleepover tonight that you begged me to let you go to. Do not make me regret it" she said giving him a look.

He'd treated Danny like garbage ever since she married him. But the prior week he'd left his shoes on the stairs and tripped the poor man and that had been the last straw. He'd been grounded for a week, but when he'd gotten invited out she agreed to let him go out. If only for the safety of Danny because clearly Jake was upping his tactics to get his mother away from him for no reason at all.

"For the last time mom, I only meant to _kill_ him" He said throwing his hands up in an overly dramatic way. "Not hurt him, I'd never hurt the **pretty boy**"

"Son of a—" She grumbled. _Don't kill him, don't kill him—he's your son Maggie. Don't kill him; just send him to military school._ "Call my husband a pretty boy one more time Jake, and I'm shipping you off to Military school in---Guam or something" She said.

Jake grabbed his things and tossed the bag over his shoulder. He looked his mother in the eyes. "Fine, I won't call him pretty boy" Jake said seeming to be genuine. He then got the familiar look in his eyes and the Winchester smirk. "I'll just call him Pansy instead!" He laughed rushing to the stairs. He got on top of the banister and slid down it landing on his feet.

Maggie was already chasing after him to ring his neck or at the very least scold him. But she heard the door open and close and knew he was already outside, probably getting into the van and leaving with the other kid's parents. She went into his bedroom and sighed looking all around. "God, why do you hate me?" She asked looking up at the ceiling. "Wasn't his father enough? I had to give birth to his friggin clone?" She said shaking her fist at the sky as if anyone really cared if she was pissed. She was about to continue to condemn whoever ran things when she heard the doorbell.

_God, what now. Please for the love of god, let it not be a singing telegram._ She walked slowly down the steps and made it to the bottom. She had a coat on that covered everything but she looked at the time and thought it was Danny. The twins were sleeping over her sister Maddy's house so she thought possibly it could be him, he had forgotten his keys before. She slowly undid her jacket and let it fall on the ground. Even if it wasn't him, she was far from a shy woman. Maggie walked to the door wearing not much more than some skimpy, lacey black lingerie and a pair of high heels, and her long blonde hair was hanging down past her shoulders. She opened the door and her eyes widened.

"So the rumors are true" She said shaking her head. "You know, how many times does this make that one of you or your family members have died and/or risen from the dead?" She asked curiously. She tapped her chin as if deep in thought trying to remember on her own.

Dean scanned her from top to bottom. She looked—Well she was half naked in heels. He just stood there staring for a minute resisting the urge to drool. This was the kind of welcome home he wanted after being stuck in Hell for god only knows how long.

She waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello, earth to Dean" she said continuing the waving motion. "I should've known there was still nothing up there" Maggie commented with a roll of her eyes. Everyone knew Sam was the brains, and Dean—well he was the brawn AND the beauty all rolled into one. "Do you mind? Stop ogling someone else's goods, Winchester" Maggie said waiting for him to come in. She hadn't asked him to—but he was Dean. He really didn't need an invitation, he just came in whether you wanted him to or not.

Dean snapped out of it when he saw her hand flying around in front of him. "And I should've known you'd still be the same ray of sunshine you were when I left" He said shaking his head before walking in. He heard the door close behind him. "You know you shouldn't even be with pretty boy, so if I want to look why shouldn't I? You know you want me, I know you want me..I think even your husband knows it"

She burst out laughing at the sheer stupidity that was Dean's last comment. "The only thing I know is that if you don't stop staring, and Danny walks through the door---your ass is going to be dead again less than what? 24 hours from being brought back. So don't press your luck" She said quickly before grabbing her coat and closing it up. "If your here looking for Jake, he's not here"

"Well good thing I didn't come to see Jake then, isn't it?" He said with a smirk. "Come on, you know what I came here for" Dean looked at her. "and sweetheart, I'm not afraid of your husband alright? A real man doesn't sit inside a room all day watching monitors trying to figure out who's counting cards and rigging dice". Truth be told, when he had heard about the guy she'd married a few years back? He almost thought they had the wrong girl. This was Maggie—his Maggie, the one who smacked him upside the head every single time he used the "Oh so it's that time of the month, is it" line. The one who had once actually kneed him in the crotch for asking if she wanted to do a threesome with some seedy brunette he'd met at a bar. She was tough—she wasn't meant to be some housewife who sat around all day watching Dora the Explorer.

"Oh what? and a real man chases after Casper and the Loch Ness Monster? Save it, Dean. I don't want to hear it" she said shaking her head. "If you're not here for Jake, why don't you say what you want to say—and then leave and come back whenever you do want to see him"

"Fine, I think your an idiot for marrying this guy. You damn well know who you belong with and isn't some Average Joe Schmo, who works a 9-5, and has 15 kids from his previous relationships. I bet he can't even _satisfy_ you, When was the last time you actually wanted sex?"

"Well let's see...I wanted it until you showed up and suddenly, I'd lost all the needing and wanting. Gosh Dean, who knew you were such a turn off" She smirked. Truth be told, the bastard was right. She knew it, and he knew it but she wasn't about to play right into his hands—not after what he did last time. She turned so that her back was to him. She didn't want to look at him while he gave her some explanation that turned her goo. She couldn't give in because then her perfect life would be down the tubes.

"We'll just see about that" He said with a devilish smirk. She couldn't see his face she'd turned away from him a good minute or so ago. Clearly, Dean had the advantage—of surprise. He'd catch her off guard and she'd have no choice but to give in. It wasn't like she didn't want to. He could tell she did.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around so she was facing him and pulled her to him not giving her a moment to protest before he kissed her roughly, the way he'd always kissed her. Dean wasn't big on depending on other people aside from Sammy, but he'd gotten to the point that when he had been with her he'd depended on her. He'd gotten so attached that he expected the same routine daily, the fighting, the angry sex, the kissing in the rain even though they knew they'd catch pneumonia, promising their son that he'd protect him from the things that lurked about in the night and letting the kid sleep in the same bed with them for the night. Then he'd screwed it up, per usual and dumped her and she'd gone and married some pansy-ass. Sam called him the "Anti-Dean". He'd never said the words, the ones that he knew if he had said she would've stayed, would've fought him on his decision to just abandon her and their little boy. He had been too scared because whoever he told that to always died, left, or just didn't return the feelings. So he'd let her go—let her go before she got killed, before she could leave him, and before she could reject his feelings.

Maggie resisted at first because alarms were going off in her head telling her she was MARRIED. But after a moment or two of his lips on her she gave in. She was a fool—she knew that. But she couldn't help it. This was Dean—her Dean. While she loved Danny, she would always be IN love with Dean. Maggie pulled him over to the couch and fell back breaking the kiss for a mere moment to get comfortable before pulling him ontop of her and kissing him hungrily, with a sense of urgency as if she hadn't been properly kissed in years. Dean broke the kiss to obtain a necessity—oxygen. Although if he hadn't needed to breathe he would've never stopped.

Dean wasted no time as moved his hands to remove the jacket. He was able to get it off and reveal the skimpy lingerie,expose the skin that had been so wrongly covered by it. It'd been years, she had two more children and you couldn't tell at all. She looked the same to him and yet he had a feeling this entire experience was going to be different than all the others had been. He kissed her neck in the spot that he'd discovered on their second time together, the one spot that was sensitive. Dean never got why it was always the neck for women, clearly for guys it was different. He heard her moan softly and that only encouraged him more. She had to know those types of sounds were going to drive him crazy. He was going to be sure to leave a mark—just so her pansy ass husband found out—because he was Dean and that was how he did things. He marked what was his. Danny better enjoy being married to her now because—it wasn't going to last after this.

She was so caught up in the heat of the moment that she had been ignoring her head. Just acting with her heart. But her head had just set the alarms off and while she wanted so badly to let him rip off what little she had left on and take her right there on the couch. But the better part of her couldn't let him. The part that was loyal to the concept of marriage even if she was in love with someone else. Truth be told she had always thought if she got married it would've been to the man she was on the couch with. But Dean was not the marrying kind. She gently pushed him off of her and wasted no time in getting up from the couch. She started pacing back and forth as if wearing a hole in the floor would help anything.

When she pushed him off he sighed. So close, yet so far. Now he'd have to calm down clearly, he needed a cold shower. But not before he figured out why the hell she was Hot one minute and Cold the next. He rose from the couch and walked over to where she was and stood in front of her. She was looking down at the floor as she paced and he hadn't seen her like that since—well since she told him she was pregnant with Jake.

"Maggie..please for the love of pie stop pacing" He said as he watched her go back and forth. She was going to make him dizzy if she didn't stop it. "Stop pacing and explain why the hell one minute you and I are ready to christen your most likely never slept on couch, and the next you're pushing me off you" He said attempting to get her to look him in the eye. Yeah that wasn't working. Why would it? She was Maggie.

She stopped pacing when he asked why and she looked up directly into the eyes she so loved. Even though he'd been to hell and back literally, she realized nothing had changed about him. He was still Dean, and she could tell he wanted answers. She sighed heavily hoping that she'd have something to say soon. "Because I'm married, and I vowed all those things you think are stupid. One of which is being faithful. I can't do that to him. He's a good man and I can't hurt him like that" She said shaking her head. "For a moment I gave into another part of myself, the part that I sealed off when you left me. But I—I'm going to have to seal it up again, this time with superglue"

Oh great. There she went with talking about things he didn't understand. Why did Maggie have to use..analogies and all that crap? He knew about popping ghosts, not English. After he repeated it in his head a few times while wearing a confused look, he thought he understood. "I get it, you don't want to hurt the guy. Clearly he must love you if he married you. But..this is going to sound—very not like me but isn't it more cruel to stay married to him when you're not in love with him? As opposed to just admitting you aren't and getting out of this leave it to beaver life your pretending you can live?"

"Who said I'm not in love with my husband" She replied quickly. She cursed herself mentally knowing that answering that quickly was a dead giveaway. She was so stupid around him. It had been one of the things she'd learned on the road right away—how to pull cons. She wasn't going to con a two year old with the way she was going.

"You just did, sweetheart" He smirked knowing he was winning—for the moment. But she always was the dark horse who snuck up in the end.

"No, I didn't. I just knew what to say—so I didn't waste time speaking slowly for the mentally devoid person in this room" She shrugged.

"Ah the insults. It really is like the good old days" he looked at her. "Come on, just admit it—it's not like he's gonna walk in here and catch you admitting that you're IN love with me or anything. Even if he does, who really cares. You know he'll never kiss you the way I do, never satisfy you the way I do, and he'll NEVER be Jake's dad the way that I am. So answer—do you or do you not love me still?" He asked although he knew the answer it was painted all over her face.

Maggie stood there frozen as if she couldn't move to leave. She couldn't believe he'd asked point blank. Dean avoided "Chick-flick" moments. Hence why she'd never expected him to say that he loved her, and when he hadn't? She dealt with it. If it were anyone but him she just might lie to his face. But she'd never been able to in the past. She doubted she could now. "I do"


End file.
